


Shredding Vessels

by pavingnewpaths



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bloodplay, Comeplay, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, Summer Pornathon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavingnewpaths/pseuds/pavingnewpaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur buys Merlin something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shredding Vessels

**Author's Note:**

> 'Switch' challenge entry for pornathon. Expanded a bit, but unbeta-ed.

Merlin tests the weight of the sleek black box in the palm of his hand. It’s heavy, relative to its size, and Merlin has no clue what it could possibly contain. He hums contemplatively, and brings the box up to his ear to rattle.  
   
Arthur sighs. “Merlin, would you just open it?”  
   
“It looks expensive.”  
   
“You haven’t even _seen_ it yet.”  
   
“Yes, but – “  
  
“ _Merlin._ ”  
   
Merlin sighs in resignation and shifts into a cross-legged position. He runs his fingers over the slick material before carefully sliding the lid off.  
   
“I –“  
   
He breaks off and swallows. It’s an Italian stiletto – the handle a shimmering black and gold, the metal smooth against Merlin’s fingers. He slides the automatic switch and the blade flips open – flat edges catching the overhead light and reflecting it back. Merlin drags his thumb over the edge; it’s razor sharp, and his cock twitches in his pants.  
   
“Do you like it?” Arthur asks, a nervous hitch to his voice.  
   
“God, yes. It’s gorgeous.” He looks up at Arthur from beneath his lashes and bites his lip tentatively. “Does this…does this mean that you…?”  
   
“Yeah…yes. I’d like to try – if you still want?”  
   
Merlin nods. “I want."

***

Merlin tilts his head to the side to as Arthur presses another wet, open-mouthed kiss just beneath his jaw. The switchblade is lying on the pillow, tantalizing; already making his head heady with anticipation. Merlin fixes on it, and when Arthur bites down on his pulse, he suddenly doesn’t want to – _can’t_ wait.  
   
He fists his hands into the side of Arthur’s shirt and whimpers.  
   
“Arthur. Arthur, c’mon. _Please_.”

Arthur places one last kiss against his cheek. “Shh, okay. All right,” he says, and back to straddle Merlin’s hips. He tugs his shirt over his head and Merlin rests his hands just above the waistband of Arthur’s pants.  
   
Merlin shuts his eyes and breathes out through his mouth when Arthur leans over to get the knife.  
   
There’s a beat of silence, and then Arthur’s voice rings into the heavy silence between them, calm and stern: “Open your eyes. Want you to watch, yeah?”  
   
Merlin does. He watches Arthur flip open the blade and place the flat side against Merlin’s neck. He slides it down, to the neckline of his shirt and then even further, ripping the fabric.  
   
Arthur follows with his mouth, leaving hot kisses and bites just after the cool touch of the blade against his skin.  
   
When his shirt is gone, Arthur strips them both of their pants, and settles back on top of Merlin.  
   
The blade is back on his skin, right at the juncture of his jaw and neck. Arthur presses down gently, enough for Merlin to feel the pressure, but not break any skin. Merlin clenches his jaw.  
   
Arthur ruts against Merlin and leans down to kiss his mouth, nipping at Merlin’s bottom lip.  
   
His sense of touch has been kicked into overdrive; everywhere Arthur touches – every kiss and point of contact – feels like he’s been scorched.  
   
The blade hasn’t moved, and Merlin can’t tell if Arthur’s being a tease or if his nerves have gotten the better of him. Merlin grasps Arthur’s wrist, gradually dragging it down until the blade is resting against his sternum.  
   
“C’mon, it’s okay,” he mutters into Arthur’s mouth.  
   
Arthur sits back and slides the blade over Merlin’s skin, his other hand pressing against Merlin’s navel when his hips stutter.  
   
Merlin drops his hands to grasp the bed sheets, writhing when Arthur takes both of their cocks into his hand, jerking them off as he traces the blade down to the course hair on Merlin’s stomach, and then up to circle his nipples.  
   
“Arthur, bloody fuck, stop messing ar – _oh_ –“ Merlin hisses and arches when Arthur nicks the skin just beneath his collarbone.  
   
“ _Shit_ ,” Arthur mutters. Merlins snaps his eyes open just in time to watch the tension seep out of Arthur’s shoulders, replaced by something dark and fierce in his eyes. He abandons the knife in favor of smearing the spilled blood against Merlin’s skin.  
   
Arthur drags his thumb through it, and brings it up to Merlin’s lips, rubbing the wetness across his mouth.  
   
Merlin moans, sucks Arthur’s thumb into his mouth – the metallic scent and taste making him light-headed.  
   
“You look so fucking good. God, _Merlin_ ,” Arthur groans, fisting their cocks and pushing his thumb in and out Merlin’s mouth.  
   
Merlin comes right after Arthur does, and watches with half-lidded eyes as Arthur runs his fingers through the mess, spreading their come and the blood across Merlin’s chest.  
   
He looks just as dazed as Merlin feels, and Merlin knows that this wasn’t easy for him. He takes Arthur’s face between his hands and places a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you.”


End file.
